Little Devil
by White Little Devil
Summary: AU: Maleficent and her husband Rumplestiltskin, better known as the Dark One, can sow fear in the hearts of everyone. But there is someone who has special place in their heart. Their mischievous daughter, Regina. / GoldenDragon, SeaDevil and GoldenQueen with DragonQueen as parent-child.
1. Chapter 1

_English is not my first language so I would be grateful if you tell me when you notice any mistakes. Hope you will like it._

* * *

These days the weather was beautiful what was unusual in these areas at this time of the year because winter in the Enchanted Forest always was frosty and cold, especially here in the Forbidden Mountain, not sunny and green.

But something happened and in this year there was no snow and the sun shone strongly. Not that people complained. The truth is that poor residents of the Enchanted Forest were happy because of that. They did not have to waste firewood in order to heat their houses and they did not have to buy warmer clothes.

However the rulers knew better. They knew that the lack of winter could significantly affect the economy of their kingdoms so they needed help. But not normal help but rather magical. And for this task they needed really powerful wizards.

"Do you really have to go?"

Soft voice like an echo reverberated around the hall. Its owner, young girl unable to be more than thirteen, looked at her father with her brown puppy eyes.

The man sighed when he heard his daughter and knelt down in front of her. Then he grabbed her hands in his.

"You know that I must, dearie. People asked for help, so I have to help them." He said but the girl just snorted.

"And I ask you to stay!" She escaped from his embrace and rest her hands on her chest. "I don't want you to go!"

"I know, dearie. I don't want to go too, but I have no choice."

"You always say that!" She looked at him once again. Tears were visible in her eyes. "Please, daddy, stay with me..."

"Honey." The man wiped her tears away. "I know that you're sad and it breaks my heart but if I stay a lot of people will suffer. And that will make them angry, and this can cause that they will want to hurt you."

"Hurt me, daddy?"

"Yes, dearie, hurt you. Because they know that mommy and I love you the most in the world. And I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you." He said and she sniffled. "You're more important than anything, my dear."

She threw her arms around his neck and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, daddy." She muttered. "I just want you to be safe."

"I love you, too, Regina." Her father said and kissed her forehead. "I will be back in a week."

"Pinky swear?" The girl said as she show him her little finger. He smiled and entwined his little finger with hers and then shook it gently.

"Pinky swear." She beamed and he smirked. "And now go to your aunts and behave. I don't want to hear any complaints when I come back. Do you understand me, young lady? Especially that your mother isn't home, too." He said a little more severely, because it almost always worked with her.

"Yes, daddy. I'll listen to them."

"Good girl." Her father gave her another kiss and then disappeared.

She sighed and wiped her fresh tears and then ran to the living room where she knew her aunts were waiting.

* * *

She tried to be a good girl as she promised to her father. She really did. She listened to her aunts and obeyed all their rules (and some really suck if someone ask her. Bedtime at seven thirty. Really. Is she a child or something?) and for six days there was no indication that something will happen but her gene of misbehave sometimes was stronger than her.

"May I go outside?" She asked as she entered the library. As an answer she heard a loud sigh.

"I already told you, darling, that you can't go outside." Said her aunt, Cruella.

"But why not?" Twelve-year-old crossed her arms. She really wanted to leave these walls.

"Because your parents said that before they left us in charge of you." The woman looked at her with an raised eyebrow and she just snorted.

"But that's not the reason! I want to go!"

"I know, darling, but please, don't argue with me. It's your parents rule so you stay here."

"But auntie!" She jumped at her laps and looked at her with her big brown puppy eyes. "Just an hour, please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeease. Pretty please?"

"All the time asking for permission to leave?" Asked the voice before de Vil was able to answer.

Beautiful black woman with a big smirk on her face stood leaning against a door frame. When Cruella saw her, she only rolled her eyes.

"Stop asking rhetorical questions, Ursula!"

Ursula smirked even more and then one of her tentacle wrapped around her niece and a moment later she held the girl in her arms.

"I would say you sound like an broken record."

"Because I want to go outside!"

"And she still says no?"

"Yes!"

"Well, if Cruella says 'no' then she has a very good reason." Regina looked at her like she was a traitor. How dare she!

"She doesn't want to let me go only because mommy and daddy said so!"

"As I said before: Cruella has a very good reason to keep you here. And don't look at me like that, little girl. I'm telling the truth."

"Traitor!" The woman just laughed and put her on the ground. "But can I go now?"

"No!" Said two voices.

"Ugh!" She stamped her foot. "You two are such annoying! I just want to go play outside for a while. It's not a big deal, I'm not a child!"

"Well, you definitely behave like one now." Said Ursula but she ignored her.

"It is since your parents forbidden you."

"It's not like I care. They aren't even here." She said and crossed her arms once again. "I want to go outside!"

"Can you please drop this attitude, darling?" Cruella slowly got up from the couch. "You'll stay here and this is my last word."

"I don't have attitude! It is you who have problems."

"Do NOT raise your voice, young lady!" The woman walked toward her, being observed by Ursula. "And the only place where you can go is your room. Am I clear?"

The child clenched fists.

"Screw you!" Regina yelled and ran away from the library.

Cruella was about to leave the room but at the very last moment was stopped by her girlfriend.

"Calm down, dear, you need to calm down."

"Did not you hear what she said?" Cruella was furious. "She's even worse than her parents put together!"

"She's just testing the boundaries." Ursula kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "It's normal. But don't worry. I will take care of her."

"Good luck with that. She's little devil under the skin of the child. What?" Asked Cruella because Ursula chuckled. "It's not funny, darling! She's little devil. Lovely devil but still devil."

"Said Cruella _de Vil_."

The sea goddess smirked and left the room without a word. But she never reached her niece's bedroom because she fell asleep. Just like Cruella who went after her as soon as she heard a noise near the library.

* * *

It was not a wise decision and she knew it now. But a few hours ago it sounded smart and funny and completely safe. But right now... Heavens. She should never do it.

She was so mad at her aunts that they did not allow her go to play outside, that she decided to put them under one of her mother's sleeping spells. Yes. It was wrong and she should never do it but she was not thinking about that then. She just wanted to go outside.

Because the day was beautiful. That's right.

It was.

Because now a blizzard broke up and she could not see anything. She had no idea where she is or where she should go.

Some time later she finally found a small cave and hid there. She was cold and she could not keep from shaking. Heavens. Why she was so stupid and could not listen to her aunts? Everything points to the fact that her parents were right when they forbided her to leave the castle. Or at least her father, since he was the one who could see the future and left after her mother. But hay. Is that her fault that she really wanted to play outside?

"Regina?" She heard familiar voice so she raised her head. But no one was here. "Regina! Regina, can you hear me? Regina!"

"I'm here!" The girl yelled – or at least tried to yell – and a moment later a blonde haired woman appeared in the cave. She sighed with relief when she saw the child. "Mommy!"

"Thanks goodness you're alive!" The woman said as she hugged her.

"I'm sorry, mommy. I'm sorry!" Regina hid her face in the crook of her mother's neck. A moment later she felt a kiss on her head.

"Don't say anything, sweetheart." Said the woman and threw her coat over her daughter's shoulders. Then she picked her up. "We will talk about this later. Now it's time to go home."

And a few second later the cave was empty once again.

* * *

"Is she okay?" She heard her aunt Ursula's voice as soon as they appeared in the castle, although she was not able to see her, since she still had her face hid in the crook of her mother's neck.

"Maybe not right now but she will be soon." Her mom said and hugged her closer. "I'm taking her to the bathroom. Can you tell Cruella that we're back?" Hearing the name of her other aunt, Regina strengthened the grip. She was dead. "Thank you."

A few moments later they found themselves in her bathroom. Her mother put her on the floor and then let water in to the bathtub. Regina watched her carefully as if she tried to read her mom's mind (and she didn't want to know about what she's thinking now) and bit her bottom lip. She was such irresponsible and stupid!

"Don't bite your lips, Regina. You know that you shouldn't do it." The woman said and pointed at the bathtub. "Water is ready, your pyjamas is on the chair so you may jump in, little one."

"Yes, mother." She muttered softly, eyes on the floor.

"Take your time, sweetheart. I will be waiting in the kitchen." The blonde woman smiled slightly and put the kiss on her daughter's head. Then she left the room.

Regina sighed but did as she was told and some time later she found herself in a bathtub full of hot water. She sighed once again because it was what she needed. And she wish to stay here forever because she knew very well that she was in trouble.

* * *

Regina slowly marched across corridors of the Forbidden Fortress, heading in the direction of the kitchen. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it was going to snatch from her chest in any moment. She was so nervous and she wish she could run away. But... she knew it was not a wise idea.

She took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. Her mother and aunts were already here and talked about something quietly, but she was not able to hear about what they were talking about. Maybe that was better.

"Welcome back, honey." Said her mother as soon as she saw her. "Come, sit."

She slowly moved to her usual place and sat down, staring at the table. She was not brave enough to look at women.

"Here you go, little one." Her mother said once again and put a plate of her favorite soup in front of her. She could not help and bit her lips. A blonde woman sighed and gently patted her chin. "I told you already, don't do it."

"Sorry." She muttered but did not start to eat. She could not.

Because she was too busy staring at the table, she missed that her mother and aunts exchanged glances.

"Regina." Hearing her aunt Cruella's voice she shuddered and wanted to sink into the ground, when de Vil knelt down next to her. "There's no need to be afraid, darling."

"You hate me now."

"No one hates you, darling. Why you even thought about something like that?" Cruella frowned because she had no idea what her niece was talking about.

"I killed you. And aunt Ursula."

Three women had a problem not to start laughing at her words. Sometimes Regina was such naive and innocent.

"You didn't kill anyone, darling. Neither I nor aunt Ursula are dead."

"But I put you under a sleeping spell." She muttered, unable to look Cruella into her eyes.

"That's right, dear, you put us under a spell." This time it was a sea goddess who spoke. "And we may be disappointed but we don't hate you."

"Really?"

"Really. And don't even doubt that."

Twelve year old smiled slightly and finally looked at women.

"I'm really sorry for that."

"We know. But now eat your soup before it becomes cold."

She nodded and started her meal. She knew that she still is in trouble but now she felt much better because she knew that her aunts don't hate her.

Cruella ruffled her hair and Maleficent smiled. Just like Ursula.

* * *

"Well, little one, it's time for bed." Maleficent said when she finished to comb her daughter's hair and put a hairbrush on the nightstand. Regina nodded and did as she was told.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked quietly when her mother covered her.

"Of course, little one." The blonde woman lay next to her and kissed her forehead. "I will stay with you as long as you want."

"Thank you." She said and smiled. A few seconds later she bit her lips once again but undid it as soon as she she saw her mom's hand. "Sorry."

"I know, sweetheart."

There was a silence. Only after a few moments, the girl spoke again.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, little one?"

"I really messed today, didn't I?"

Maleficent chuckled.

"Indeed, young lady. I never expected anything like this." She embraced her. "I thought I will have a heart attack when I found unconscious Cruella and Ursula and when I found out you're not here anymore."

"I should never do it."

"That's right. You shouldn't. But you did."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I could never be mad at you, my dear. No matter what you do." Maleficent looked at her and smiled slightly. "Because you're my daughter and I love you even when you misbehave."

"You're the best mommy in the world." Regina said with a big smile but a moment later sighed and lay her head on her mom's chest. "How many trouble am I in?"

"Do you really want to know, young lady?"

"Ugh, no." Maleficent laughed, seeing her daughter's facial expression. "In fact I hoped that maybe you forgot."

"Nice try, little one but I will not forget."

"Even if I smile nicely?" Regina asked with a big grin. The blonde woman gently snapped her nose

"Even then."

"Well, it was worth to try."

Her mother laughed once again and kissed her cheek.

"You're worse than your father. But now go to sleep. We will talk about your behavior and your punishment tomorrow."

* * *

**TBC?**

_Thank you for reading,_

_White Little Devil_


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to write another chapter. I have a few ideas for this story (or rather one shots). If you have an idea and would like me to write it - just let me know. I'll try to write in my free time. In the meantime, I hope you will like it. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Regina has always been an early bird so she was not suprised that heard quiet steps toward the kitchen. Even as an infant she got up early in the morning, waking everyone in household.

Because she had to be hold by her parents and because she needed their proximity. And it was unfair that they slept together and she had to be in her cradle. Alone.

According to Rumplestiltskin that whole situation was funny. His beloved daughter hated to sleep, while his dear wife was known in the whole Enchanted Forest as a mistress of the sleeping curses and the sleeping spells.

Of course Maleficent was not amused at all and because of that he had to sleep in the other room for a week because he was banished from their bedroom. But even then she was able to hear his imp's laugh. Because his precious baby from the beginning was the joker.

Besides Maleficent not once caught him playing with their daughter while she should sleep. But she did not say anything, even if she wanted, because they looked really cute together and Regina's smile was so big that she was not able to ruin these moments. She knew that she should not allow it but... It was not her fault that her baby was so convincing even if she had not idea that she was watching them. Sometimes Maleficent caught herself thinking that Cruella was right. Regina was a little devil.

But she was her little devil.

Her big brown puppy eyes and a big smile on her face made that sometimes... well, often, they agreed on everything she wanted. Or at least Rumplestiltskin because Regina wrapped him around her little finger. Later bedtime because she still wants to play? Just sweet „daddy!" and these big brown eyes and daddy Rumplestiltskin agrees on everything what his little girl wants.

And then again, he finds himself sleeping in the other room.

Because she has a hard time to convince their daughter to take a bath and go to sleep.

"Good morning, un-Sleeping Beauty." Said Maleficent as soon as the child entered the room.

"Good morning, mom." Regina took her usual place and grimaced because the woman ruffled her hair. "Mom!"

"Something happened, my dear?" Maleficent asked with a mysterious smirk and put a plate in front of her daughter.

"You ruined my hair!"

"Oh no! I didn't know that you're miss 'don't touch my hair' perfect."

"Not funny, mom." She muttered while her mother chuckled, seeing her facial expression. "Are aunts still sleeping?"

"No, honey. In fact they left a few minutes ago." The blonde sat next to her and she started to eat her breakfast.

"Why?" She asked as she swallowed bread and frowned. "I thought they'll stay with us a bit longer."

"Because they will." Twelve years old raised her eyebrow, curiously looking at her mother. "They have... stuff to do. And also they left so we can in the peace talk about your behavior from yesterday."

Regina sighed and lowered her head.

"I hoped you forgot." She muttered and her mother chuckled.

"I told you, little one, that I will not forget."

"I know. I just tried to have a hope that maybe this time will be different."

"Don't tell me that you really believed in that?" The blonde asked, smirking.

"Duh, I didn't. I'm not stupid enough to believe in that. You're worse than dad if we talk about stuff like this and he's the one who sees the future and all."

"Well, my dear, someone has to or else your puppy eyes will allow you to avoid punishment for murder or worse, they'll allow you to bring disaster for kingdoms because your father will do everything what you want."

"Being your daughter is great excuse to avoid penalty for murder, mother." She stuck out her tongue and her and a moment later was gently flicked in the nose. "And I'm just cute, that's all!"

"Don't be so insolent, young lady!" The woman said and got up from her seat and took her daughter's empty plate when she finished her meal. Then she kissed her forehead. "But you are."

"See? I told you." She grinned but then sighed and rubbed her nose before looked at her mother again. "What now, mom?"

"We're going to talk." Maleficent said and she reluctantly nodded. "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish. Come, dear. The kitchen is not a good place to have this conversation."

"I guess..." She muttered and stood from her place and then grabbed her mother's waiting hand.

* * *

"Daddy!" Regina yelled as soon as they entered to the library because her father stood next to the window.

When Rumplestiltskin heard his daughter's voice, he turned and smiled broadly and a moment later he hold his little girl in his arms. He was gone only for a week but he missed his daughter even more than she missed him. Although it was impossible because no one could miss someone more than Regina.

"Hello, dearie." He said and kissed her head and she hugged him tighter.

"I've missed you, daddy."

"I've missed you too, princess." Rumple said and then looked at his wife, who now sat on the couch, and watched them with a small smile on her lips,

The Dark One took a few steps and sat down next to her, having his child on his laps, and then kissed his beloved one. When Regina saw what her parents were doing, she winced.

"Ugh. Not in front of minors! You want me to have nightmares?"

"I thought you don't sleep in the night anyway." Said her father while Maleficent smirked and gently flicked her daughter's nose.

"It's not funny, dad. It's a very serious matter!"

"I'm sure it is." He looked at her intently. "And I believe we should talk about something else."

"Should we, daddy?" She asked sweetly and looked and him with her puppy eyes. He opened is mouth to say something but did not have a chance because his wife was faster.

"Nice try, little one, but yes. We must."

"You're mean, mom!" She muttered but when her mother raised an eyebrow, she smiled innocently because realised her mistake. "I mean I love you, mommy. That's what I wanted to say."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled, seeing his daughter's facial expression, and then sat her down on the couch between them. Regina winced.

"I really don't like to sit like that." She crossed her arms and leaned against the back of the sofa and then looked at her parents. "I feel then as if you wanted to kill me."

"No one wants to kill you." Maleficent put a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at her husband before looked back at her. "But we need to about your behavior."

"I know." Twelve years old sighed and lowered her head. "And I'm sorry for that. That was stupid."

"I just hope you'll never do it again." Said Rumplestiltskin and gently took her hand. "Because it was really dangerous."

"I know, dad." She muttered. "I just wanted to play outside and aunts would not let me."

"Honey, you need to know that if we or your aunts say 'no', then we have a good reason to say that." The woman looked at her daughter who now looked at her, too. "It's not like we don't want you to have a fun."

Regina sniffled.

"I will know that now."

"Good. Because we don't want to see you hurt."

"And also, you shouldn't touch your mother's spells. Not without permission, at least."

She winced once again. She still could not believe that she really put her aunts under a sleeping spell. Why she even thought about it in the first place?

"I won't do it again. I promise."

"We know, honey. But you must understand that it could end much worse." Said her mother. Regina has no idea how the woman could speak so calmly and gently. "What if one of your aunts fell and hit her head? Or what if I didn't return and didn't find you? You could freeze there."

She bit her lips and lowered her head. She felt so bad and what's worse, she felt guilty.

"I didn't think about it." She said when her mother patted her chin. "I feel like crap right now."

"You're much better than that, dearie." Rumple sat her down on his knees and kissed her forehead. "You made a mistake, what is normal, and it is our role as parents to show it to you and help you understand it."

"But I broke our deal, daddy." She muttered and they had a hard time to understand her. "I promised that I would be good but I wasn't. And you always keep your deals."

"Dearie, it wasn't a deal." He smiled when she looked at him with a frown. "A deal is between two, or more, people when one side decide to do something exchange for something and the other side agree with these terms and conditions. For example I protect kingdom from the ogres and the king leaves our family alone."

"Really, daddy?" She looked at him. Eyes opened widely.

"Really." He nodded. "And if it makes you feel better, you never promised you'd be good. You said you'll listen to Cruella and Ursula but you never promised it."

Regina smiled broadly and then hugged him tightly.

"I love you, daddy!"

"I love you, too, princess." He said and looked at his wife who just smiled. "But it doesn't mean you don't deserve to be punished."

"I know." She said as she went from his knees and took her former place.

"Then let's get this over."

She had no idea what she should expect but she definitely did not expect what happened next.

Her father took her in his arms and then gently threw her on the couch and then started to tickle her. She could not help and started laughing out of loud.

"Dad! Dad, please! Daddy!" She yelled as she tried to run. But he was stronger and she once again found herself on the sofa. "Daddy! Please, I'll be good. Daddy! Daddy, please! Stop, daddy!"

"Sorry, dearie, but you deserved it." He smirked and Regina started to cry. Not because she was sad or hurt but because she could not stop laughing.

"Mommy!" She tried again. "Mommy, tell daddy to stop!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, little one. Did you say something?" Asked Maleficent. She now sat in the armchair next to the fireplace and read a mysterious book. Rumplestiltskin smirked even more.

"Help me, mommy!" Regina yelled again. "Daddy wants to kill me!"

"Really? Well... In that case we'll organise funeral, honey."

"Mom!"

Maleficent just chuckled and looked at her husband, who winked to her, and at her daughter, who now laughed like some madman. Just like Rumple when she talked to him about their daughter's behavior when he returned in the middle of the night. He could not believe that she was able to do something like that and stopped just when she warned him that if he doesn't, then he will sleep in another room.

"Dad!" Twelve years old said again. "Please, stop!"

"Will you take magical things without permission?" Rumple asked, still smiling.

"No! I promise, I will never do it again, daddy! Promise!"

"Will you listen to your aunts?"

"I don't know!" She yelled. Rumple stopped tickle her and looked at her with an raised eyebrow. Maleficent did the same. "Well, because I don't know, daddy. I try not to make promises I can't keep. I learned my lesson."

"That's my girl!" He said and winked. "And now give me a hug!"

Regina did as she was told and a moment later felt a kiss on her head. She grinned and then looked at her mom who still read her book. Then she looked at her father and smiled nastily, when he nodded. She got up from his knees and walked to her mother and then jumped on her.

Maleficent looked at her with an raised eyebrow and when she saw her smirk, decided to take the challenge.

"Did nobody tell you that it's not wisely to disturb a dragon, young lady?" She asked quietly. Her daughter shook her head. "Then you should know that if you disturb a dragon, then it will eat you!"

The blonde lowered her head as if she wanted to bite the child but in fact she kissed her. Regina squealed because she did not expect this.

"Mom!"

"Don't disturb a dragon again, little one!"

Regina got up from her knees and began to run. Maleficent smirked and looked at her chuckling husband before ran to catch her running child.

"Daaddy!" She yelled some time ago. "Daaaaddy! Mommy wants to kill me! Help me, daddy!"

Regina looked back and because of that she did not notice her aunts who returned a few minutes ago and when she turned her head it was too late.

She fell on Ursula and together landed on poor Cruella who groaned loudly. Her poor bones. First a sleeping spell then she was knocked by two people.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see... aaaa!" She yelled because her mother grabbed her. "It doesn't count, mom! They interrupted!"

"Who interrupted then interrupted." Said Ursula, smiling slightly. Her girlfriend groaned once again. "Cruella thinks the same."

"You're always so helpful." Smirked Maleficent and the sea goddess helped de Vil to get up.

"I see I missed a lot." Said Rumple who appeared from nowhere. "And I'm disappointed that she caught you so easily."

"Just because they interrupted!" Regina said once again and crossed her arms. "They don't like me."

"My head." Muttered Cruella and began to rub her forehead. It wasn't her day.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Ignore her, Regina. She's just complaining."

"I need to drink."

"But it's just eight forty-six in the morning"

"I don't remember I asked you about opinion, imp." She said and headed to the living room, where she knew that Maleficent and Rumple have their alcohol. Rest of them followed her. "And if you don't want me to drink then teach your daughter how to walk."

"Don't blame me, aunt. You and aunt Ursula grew out of the ground"

"It's not my fault that you inherit your father growth and it's impossible to see you, darling." Said Cruella and the child grinned. She loved her aunt and knew that she was just joking.

"The last loses!" She yelled and started to run again.

Regina loved her family even though it wasn't normal. After all who has in family a dragon, the Dark One, the octopus (just don't say Ursula she called her that. It was her nickname for a sea goddess and only her father knew about it) and a person who could control animal (although this power does not work on little devils. Well. One little devil, that is.)

* * *

**TBC?**

_Thank you for reading,_

_White Little Devil_


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thank you for your comments. They were really nice. Secondly, some of you mentioned that I could "rewrite" the show. This is what I intend to do, but after my finals when I will have more time. In the meantime, I plan how it will look. But now, I invite you to the next one-shot. This time it's the birth of the Queen, who is our little devil. I hope you will like it.**

* * *

"I will be home as soon as possible, my dear."

Rumplestiltskin, better known as the Dark One, said to his very pregnant wife and kissed her tenderly. Then he knelt down and put his hands on her belly.

"Daddy needs to go now, but I want you to be good to mommy. Can you promise me that, dearie?" He asked softly and the woman rolled her eyes when the kid kicked her. The man grinned. "That's my baby!" He added and kissed his wife's stomach. "And I love you, too, honey."

"I think you should go, Rumple." The blonde woman said and put her hand on his shoulder. "Because if you don't leave now, then you probably never will. And the sooner you leave, the sooner you return."

He sighed.

"I know. I just don't want to leave you. Especially not now."

"I know about it." She said and he got up. "But we made a deal with them. Protection of the kingdom in exchange for the safety of our child."

"I really hate that deal." He said and looked at her, taking her hands in his own. "Burning these fools would be a better solution."

His wife laughed and kissed him passionately.

"I'm sure it would be, but since you impregnate me, it's out of question right now."

"Not that I'm complaining, but I still wonder how it's possible." He smiled slightly and looked at her belly. "I think you're the first dragon who has not submitted the eggs."

"Well, maybe I'll give birth to the egg. Who knows?" She asked with a smirk and he chuckled. "But now you really should go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides Cruella and Ursula are here and will take care of me. Don't worry." He opened his mouth to say something, but she kissed him so he did not have a chance. "We will not leave this place during your absence and no one will come here. You know Cruella. She already put her _toys_ on the guard."

"I love you, Maleficent." He said and kissed her for the last time. "I just want you to be safe."

"And I love you, too, Rumplestiltskin. We will be waiting at you."

The man sighed, but finally nodded and a few moments later the woman stayed alone. She slightly shook her head and gently started to rub her stomach. Unfortunately she did not know yet how much she was wrong. Because everything will change during her husband's absence.

* * *

It was a peaceful day and everything was as it should be.

Maleficent sat in her favourite armchair in the library and was reading a mysterious book („How to kill your enemy who doesn't know that is your enemy and how to do it without explaining his crime to him because you don't want to waste your time for idiots."). In the meantime Ursula and Cruella were playing some game.

The blonde rolled her eyes because the sea goddess accidentally (well, not in her opinion, that is) threw de Vil on the ground and when she wanted to help her to get up, she fell on her. Poor Cruella could only groan in pain. Her bones!

"Ekhym, little reminder that I'm still here." Maleficent said and looked at her friends, who still lay on the ground, with a mysterious smirk on her face. "Besides, Dark Castle has a lot of spare rooms, so you can use them in any moment."

"Ha-ha, very funny, darling." Said Cruella when she finally got up and started to rub her head. "It's not like you were threw on the ground and crushed."

"I said it was an accident! Not my fault that one of my tentacles tangled around your wrist."

"Oh, sure it was an accident." The dragon lady said and smirked even more, before the other woman was able to say something. "How anyone would think otherwise."

"Shut up!"

Maleficent laughed because the pillow flew toward her.

"Yes. Blame me for your clumsiness."

"Well, it was your fault."

The blonde woman grinned and put her book on the table and then got up. She wanted to say something, but then she felt a strong pain. She could not help and closed her eyes.

"Mal?" The woman opened her eyes and saw very concerned friends in front of her. "Are you all right, darling?"

"I'm... I'm fine." She said and nodded slightly before she turned to the sea goddess and winked. "It was the baby. It thinks that it was your fault."

"In that case your little monster is banned from my oceans and seas." Ursula said though she could not hide her smile.

"And why you think the child will like water? It will have whole sky for itself." Cruella was still rubbing her head.

"I don't remember that I asked you for an opinion."

"And I don't remember that I allowed you to knock me down."

"How many times I need to say that it was an accident?" Ursula sighed because Cruella snorted. "It was not my fault."

"You're worse than an old married couple." Maleficent rolled her eyes and went toward the door. "And now excuse me, but I'm going to get some sleep."

And she left unaware that in less than two hours hell was about to break.

* * *

She was exhausted. Of course she knew that the childbirth would not be pleasant, because she heard that it is painful, but she did not think that it hurts so much. Or maybe it was because of her. Because she was a dragon, not fully human. But then again... why it should be more painful for her? She was in her human form whole nine months and even more, she did not turn into a dragon for once during this time so... why? Why she had the impression that she could die at any moment?

"Push, Maleficent, push! I can see the head!" Said Ursula who was her midwife. The truth is that she had no experience in the adoption of birth, but she was the only available option. Cruella was too stressed to help at all and acted as if she was the one who was with child. And because of that Maleficent kicked her out of the room.

"Don't you think that if I could I would do it?!" She did not want to yell at her friend, but it was stronger than her. "And where is that bloody imp!"

"He must protect the kingdom from the ogres. You know that. Push."

"I'll kill him for that." Ursula winced when she heard how she wanted to do it but thanks for that she learned one thing. Never make Maleficent suffer unless you want to die. "He dared to impregnate me and left me alone. That imp!"

"You'll have your revenge later, now push."

Maleficent said something really awful but the sea goddess ignored her and did it until the end.

Half and hour later a soft crying was heard in the room.

"It's a girl!" Ursula grinned and gently wrapped the child in the blanket and then put her on her friend's chest.

The blonde was too exhausted but she was able to look at her baby and smiled broadly.

Along with her husband they decided that they do not want to know if they gonna have a boy or a girl. They wanted to have a surprise although it was quite challenging since Rumple could see the future. But he was able, somehow, to block his powers that he could see everything but not the gender of their child.

"Hello there, little one." She whispered and tears began to run down her cheeks. "Hello, my little angel."

She was in pain less than a minute ago but when she touch her child, when she saw her baby girl, she forgot about everything. Nothing mattered now because her little baby was with her now. And she could not be happier.

"Shh, don't cry, little one, don't cry." She said, ignoring Ursula who just smiled and left the room to inform her girlfriend about their new member of the family. "Mommy is here and will not allow anything to happen to you. You're safe with me."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin returned in the middle of the night and it was probably the first time in her entire life when she saw him crying. He fell on his knees next to the bed, where she lay with their sleeping daughter and said nothing, just started crying. Or at least choke with tears, because he did not want to wake the baby.

"Rumple?" She asked after a few minutes because he still said nothing. "Something happened?"

"I have a daughter." He whispered and pointed toward the child. "I have a daughter. And she's so small... my little baby."

"She is." Maleficent smiled. "Do you want to hold her?"

He nodded and a moment later he held his daughter for the very first time. He smiled broadly at his precious child.

"Hello, honey." He said although the baby still slept. "I'm your daddy, you know."

Maleficent grinned when she saw her husband with their daughter. Rumplestiltskin, called by people the Dark One, was known as the most evil wizard in all realm. But right now he was not frightening but rather powerless. Because this little baby stole his (and her) heart.

"Rumple?"

"Yes, dear?" He asked and looked at her for a moment, before returned his gaze at the baby. She chuckled.

"I know we decided that we will name the child Baelfire if it will be a boy and Grace if it will be a girl but..." She stopped and smiled slightly when he frowned. "But I just thought that we should name her Regina."

"Regina?" He raised his eyebrow and she nodded. "It's really beautiful name but why Regina?"

"Well..." She changed her position and now sat down on the bed. "Regina means the Queen. And I already can tell that she's the Queen of your, and mine, heart. And well... she's really pretty baby."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled and nodded, before again looked at their daughter.

"In that case welcome in our family, Regina."

* * *

**TBC**

_Thank you for reading,_

_White Little Devil_


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again thank you for your support! I really appreciate that. I also have one question. In Storybrooke would you prefer young (teenage) Regina or rather adult Regina?**

* * *

Soft crying like an echo reverberated around the room in the Dark Castle, waking up a blonde woman, who slept in a four-poster bed, next to her husband.

"Rumple?" The woman muttered when she heard the baby's crying and shook her husband's arm. "Rumple, your daughter is crying."

"Before the sunrise she's your child." The man said and turned to the other side and was slightly hit in his head by his wife.

"You promised me that. Don't forget about it."

"Fine. But only because you're so convincing and I love you." He yawned and slowly got up. Then he went to the cradle, which stood in front of their bed. "I'm coming, princess, I'm coming."

The child smiled broadly, forgetting about crying when her father appeared, and raised her little hands so the man could took her from her prison. She hated to be alone here.

"Come, dearie. Mommy is waiting."

Rumplestiltskin came back to bed and put their daughter on his wife's chest and then lay down beside her.

"Hello there, little one." Maleficent said quietly and kissed the child's forehead. "Not in mood for sleep, hm?"

The girl laughed and clapped her hands.

"But sleep is really important, honey. Why are you doing this to me?"

The child clapped again and she sighed, while Rumple chuckled.

"No, my dear, it's the middle of the night. It's time for sleep and not for games." She said and her baby girl pouted. "I'm serious, young lady. And don't look at me like that."

"That's right. Don't look at your mommy like that, dearie." The man said but it was possible to see a great joy in his eyes. His little troublemaker was so sweet and innocent that he forgot that he should sleep now. "She doesn't understand."

"Rumple!"

"What? I'm telling the truth, my love."

"Don't you dare to start this conversation, unless you really want to sleep in the other room. And you, little one, should go to sleep. You must sleep if you want to be a big girl."

The Dark One said nothing but his facial expression said „that's my girl" because his daughter pouted once again, when her mother put her down between them. She really hated to sleep but she did as was told and a few moments all of them were asleep again.

* * *

Regina was a few months old and not long ago found out how to crawl. And it was the worst day of their lives, because the child thought that crawling is more interesting than eating and especially more interesting than sleeping. Sometimes Maleficent wondered if her daughter had a mission or something because she needed to craw all the time and there was not time for bed.

Afternoon naps did not exist in her daughter's world, because crawling around the castle was better than sitting in the cradle and evening sleep was worse than the end of the world. Just like taking a bath.

Regina loved water but soon realized that bath is before evening sleep and since she hated to sleep, bath has become a significant challenge. She was (luckily) too young to run away but she cried almost all the time. And it was really loud and painful cry because Maleficent and Rumplestiltskin hated to see when their daughter cried. But well, she was little manipulator and sometimes could win the battle. Not that Rumple had to sleep in the another bedroom, because of that.

The only time when Regina did not mind to take a bath was when Ursula was here. She liked a sea goddess very much and liked to be in water in her presence. Because Ursula was able to distract her (Did you see what great bubbles she can do?!) enough so Maleficent could wash her.

Luckily the sea goddess was here today so it should be easy.

Ursula along with Cruella came to the Dark Castle five hours ago and by this time they played with their smiling niece and waited for a good moment to take her to the bathroom. Not that Regina knew what is going one. She was just happy that she had more people to play.

Now all of them were in the living room. Maleficent and Rumplestiltskin sat on the couch, while their guests sat in the armchairs. Their little troublemaker (or little devil as Cruella started to call their daughter that) was crawling on the floor and had a big smile on her face.

Some time later Regina sat next to her mother's leg and raised her tiny hands and smiled broadly when the woman picked her up.

"Well, hello there, little one." The blonde said and her husband grinned. "Tired of crawling, hm?"

She shook her head as if she understood what her mother just said and then grab Maleficent's face in her small hands and smiled even more.

"Ma-am" She said, or at least tried to say. Adults exchanged glances. "Ma-am."

"What did you say, honey?"

"Ma-am." Regina replied and leaned to kiss her. "Ma-am."

Tears appeared in Maleficent's eyes and she hugged her daughter tighter. Regina smiled once again and then turned to her father and grabbed his nose. She always grabbed his nose because it was really funny.

"Da-ad."

The little girl has no idea why her parents were crying now, but she felt that they were happy because they smiled. And because they were happy (and yet, they cried. Why?), she was happy too.

"Plum-plum, ma-am." Regina said a few moments later. Her big brown eyes were focused on her mother.

Adults opened their eyes widely at the child, who still looked at blonde woman.

"You want to have a bath, little one?" She nodded and smiled. "You?"

"Plum-plum!"

"Then let's go, little one."

Maleficent stood, holding her smiling daughter in her arms. Regina looked around and then pointed her little hand at Ursula.

"Plum-plum." She said as she again looked at her mother. "Plum-plum."

"You want her to be there because of her bubbles, don't you, honey?"

The child grinned.

"Plum-plum!"

"Well, Ursula, you heard your niece. She wants 'plum-plum' so be a good aunt and do as she wants!" Said the dragon lady to her chuckling friend.

"If she is such a demanding now, just think about what will happen in a few years." The sea goddess said as she stood.

"She'll be grounded forever."

"No. Plum-plum." Regina shook her head once again, still smiling.

Cruella could not help and laughed.

"I want to see that, darling. This little devil will do what she wants."

"Plum-plum."

Maleficent rolled her eyes and along with Ursula left the room. But before she did it she could see as Rumple blew his nose into a handkerchief saying „I'm not crying" all over again. He was already obedient to their daughter's will and if nothing happens, the world ought to pray that their daughter was not a villain. Because if so ... The Dark One will do everything what his little girl asks.

* * *

"Evil is close!" Regina yelled and jumped at her father who fall on the couch. "Evil is ended!"

"Defeated."

"Evil is defe-ed!" She replied, clearly proud of herself and smiled at her father. "Gina did it!"

"Indeed, my dear, evil has been defeated only because of you." Rumple kissed her forehead and sat her on his laps. "My brave little princess."

"Not little, daddy! Big!" She said as she hugged her dragon toy which was made by Maleficent when she found out that she was pregnant. This poor dragon lost its eye in the battle between Prince Charming and Regina the Princess.

Of course his little girl was sad when she found out that her little friend was hurt, but then she refuse them to fix him. When they asked her why, she just hugged her toy tightly and said proudly that he lost his eye in the battle and it shows that he is a brave dragon. Later in the night, when she was ready to sleep (it was like third in the morning. Yeah, he had to sleep in the other bedroom because of that) they saw that the toy had an eyepatch. It was when they were introduced to Dragon the One-Eye (previously known as Jack the Dragon).

"Who's big?" Asked Maleficent as she entered the living room.

"Mommy!" The girl squealed when she saw her mother and ran toward her, her little friend in her hand. "Gina defe-ad evil!"

"That's wonderful, honey, I knew you can do it." The woman said as she picked up her daughter and a moment later sat down next to her husband. "Because you're very brave and strong. And daddy and mommy are so proud of you."

"He help!" Regina said when her mother kissed her and showed her little friend. "Kiss him, mommy! He helped."

"Well, it seems that I have no choice." Maleficent kissed the toy and the girl clapped her hands in a joy. In the meantime Rumple chuckled quietly. "Thank you for being a good companion for my daughter, Dragon the One-Eye!"

"Yeah!"

"But now it's time for a bath, little one." The girl stop smiling when she heard her mother's words. She did not want to. "Come."

"But mommy!..."

"No, Regina. It's time for a bath."

"Gina not want bath!"

"But you will have one. Come."

"No!" The girl ran away from her mother, hugging her little friend. "No! No bath, play!"

"It is not a time for games, Regina. You were playing all day. Now be a good girl and come with me."

"No! Play! No bath, play!"

Maleficent took a deep breath and slowly got up from a couch. Then she walked toward her daughter and knelt down next to her. The girl looked at her as if she was evil.

"I told you before that today you're going to have your bath earlier."

"No! No bath!" She stamped her foot and then hit her mother twice. Not hard, of course, but it was unexpected. She never did that before. "No bath!"

Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes widely. He knew that his baby girl wanted to play more but she never did something like that. The blonde, on the other hand, grabbed her daughter's hands, not hard, but she was unable to move them. Then she looked her in the eyes.

"I want you to stand in the corner and think about your behavior, young lady." She said firmly yet calmly. "You can't hit people, especially me and your father."

"No bath, mommy!" She said, trying to escape from the grip. "No bath!"

"Go to the corner."

"No."

"I said something, young lady."

"No! Gina wanna play!"

"You will not play today anymore, Regina. Go stand in the corner."

"No!" And it was a moment in which she started crying. "Daddy more funny! Go! Mommy no funny! Wanna daddy, no you!"

Maleficent knew that her daughter did not mean it but it hurt anyway. Mostly because it was the truth. Rumplestiltskin was this fun parent, while she was the one who destroys all fun. She cleared her throat.

"Very well, young lady. Mommy will leave you. Have fun."

And then she left the room without a word. She only looked at her husband and he nodded.

Regina stopped crying a few moments later, when Rumple picked her up. It was when she realized that her mother was really gone. Just as she wished.

"Where is mommy?"

"Gone."

"Gone?" She asked and looked at him with his big brown puppy eyes. "Why?"

"Because you wanted her to go, dearie."

"No!" She shook her head. "No!"

And then she left the living room just like Maleficent did a few minutes ago. Her father was right behind her.

"Mommy!" She cried, but no one answered. "Mommy!"

But mommy was gone. All because she was a bad girl and did not listen to her.

"Shh, dearie, don't cry." The Dark One once again picked up his daughter. "Everything will be okay."

"Mommy gone!"

"I know, dearie, I know." He said quietly. "But daddy is still here."

* * *

Regina lay in her bed, hugging Dragon the One-Eye as if she was afraid that she will lose him too, and cried softly.

After the disappearance of her mother she cried over five minutes but then asked her father about the bath. She thought that maybe, just maybe if she will be a good girl as she should be, her mom will come back to her. But nothing like this happened.

Now she lay in her bed, barely listening to her dad, as he was reading her a bedtime story, because it was not funny. Her mommy did it a thousand times better but now she was gone. Because she was a bad girl.

"[…] and then the knight said to the princess..." Rumple stopped and looked at his crying daughter, although he knew that she was not listening to him. He sighed and opened his mouth to continue their story.

"[…] that he will never leave her. Since that time the princess and the knight together experienced adventures." Finished the female voice.

"Mommy!" Regina yelled when she heard her mother and threw herself in her arms when she sat on the edge of the bed. "You back, mommy! Sowwy mommy, Gina sowwy, mommy!"

"I know, little one, I know." Maleficent said and kissed her daughter. "You're forgiven. Mommy is here now."

"Sowwy, mommy." The girl still cried. "Sowwy!"

"I know, honey." She kissed her once again. "Shh, don't cry."

"Gina be good, mommy!" She said and hugged her mother tightly. "Just stay."

"I will." Maleficent put the girl on the bed and then lay down next to her. Rumple closed the book and smiled. "As long as you want me to stay."

* * *

**TBC**

_Thank you for reading,_

_White Little Devil_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your kind words. It's really very nice. Several people have asked me, what means "plum-plum". When something falls into the water doing sort of "plum" (yeah, I do not know how else to write it), so Regina meant playing during her bath. Because hay! Aunt Ursula can do awesome thing with water!**

* * *

It was a middle of the night when Rumplestiltskin returned home. He was tired as hell (or even more) and all he wanted was to go to sleep as soon as possible, especially that he used a lot of magic today.

Sometimes he feels that people think that because he is the Dark One, he is not a human being and can use magic all the time. But it is not a truth. He may be immortal, but he needs rest, too. Is not that obvious?

He sighed and sleeply rubbed his nose.

It seems that it is not, because people want his help all the time. There are moments, of course, in which he wonders why he even cares. Why he helps them if he hates them with all of his dark soul. But then again, he knows the answer very well.

Regina.

His precious girl.

His little princess.

He was not born yesterday. He knows people's hearts. He knows how villainous they are.

_People_.

This word with distaste passes him by his thoughts.

They dare to call themselves masters of life. They dare to call themselves the best of races. But the truth is that they are the worst kind of creatures.

People.

He feels sick every single time he reminds himself that once he was one of them. One of people.

They call him a monster now, because he has power and they are afraid of magic. Because they do not understand it. And if they do not understand something, they try to eliminate the threat. They tried to kill him not once. They even tried to enslave him (because the Dark One can be controlled by a dagger which is safe hidden in the place only he knows) but they failed.

Failed?...

No. He is the one who failed.

They do not have a dagger, that is right, but they can control him anyway.

Because they know that he has a daughter. Because they know that he cares about her very much. They know that she is his greatest weakness.

It is why he helps them. Because they promised that they will not hurt his little girl. They promised that she will have a happy life. They promised.

But you may wonder why he helps them at the first place.

They have magic on their side. Very powerful magic, which is much stronger than his own. Because they have the Sorcerer and Reul Ghorm on their side. And also because they enslave other magical creatures. Why? Well, because they are not human, of course.

His daughter's life is not worth the risk. Her life is more precious than anything. And he will do anything for his daughter's safety. Because he is a parent. And parents always put their children first.

Rumplestiltskin quietly opened the door to his little girl's bedroom and walked in. He had a hard time not to laugh.

Regina – what a surprise! - was in the deep sleep, tightly hugging her best friend Dragon the One-Eye. Well, it would be normal if not the fact that quilt lay on the floor and she had her head wrapped was in it, while her legs was still on the bed.

He gently took her in his arms and then put on the bed and covered her. She only hugged tightly her toy and muttered something like „leave Dragon the One-Eye alone or my mommy and daddy will end you". He could not help and chuckled quietly.

"Sweet dreams, my little princess." He whispered and kissed her forehead before he left her room and walked toward his own.

Less than a minute later he found himself in his bedroom. His wife also was asleep, so as carefully as he could he lay down on the bed and smiled. He was the luckiest man in the world having such amazing girls in his life.

* * *

Regina woke up about five in the morning, being full of energy, which she had to spend actively. And because she knew that her mother does not like when she is playing without someone's care, she decided to wake her up.

She smiled cheekily and took Sir Dragon the One-Eye before she went to her parents' room. She opened the door and slowly headed to the bed. Then she climbed awkwardly onto the bed, since it was much bigger than she is. When she saw that her daddy is here, too, she smiled even more. More games! Because mommy was not that funny.

"Wake up!" She yelled and started to jump.

Maleficent and Rumplestiltskin woke up quickly, hearing their daughter. Their first thought was that something happened to her.

"Stop jumping, little one, or else you will get hurt." Said the woman but her little troublemaker ignored her.

"Play! Wanna play!" Regina heard her mother very well, but she decided to jump anyway. After all jumping was funny and her mom always was against all fun. So why she should listen to her? Beside the fact that almost always she was right, that is. "Wanna play! Wake up!"

"Regina, don't jump. It's dangerous!"

"No, mommy. Funny!" She said.

And it was the moment in which she lost her balance and fall, but because of Maleficent's quick reaction she was safe.

"Don't you think that I told you something?"

"Um... no?" She asked nicely and then kissed her cheek. "Love you, mommy. D-agon the One-Eye, too!"

"Don't change the subject, young lady." Said the woman and looked at her husband who now had their daughter's toy in his hands. "You need to learn to listen."

"Me listen! But wanna play!"

"First you need to change your clothes, because you can't play in your nightdress. Secondly you need to have breakfast before. Don't pout, little one, you know the rules."

"Not funny, mommy." She muttered and her mother only shook her head.

"I know. But now come." The woman took her daughter in her arms. "We're going to prepare you for a day."

"Not funny." She said once again.

"But it will be, dearie." Rumplestiltskin gave her back her little friend and kissed her forehead. "And now go with mommy and daddy will make you breakfast."

* * *

Breakfast was quick as always with their little troublemaker. Sometimes Maleficent wondered if her daughter was not hiding dishes somehow because it was impossible to eat that fast. But well, Regina needed to play so everything was possible.

Right now all of them were in the living room. Maleficent sat in her favourite armchair and Rumple was playing with Regina. Or rather worked as her horse because little one sat on his back. Sir Dragon the One-Eye was right next to her.

"P-ince Cha-ming!" Yelled Regina and took her wooden sword from the couch. "Attack!"

Maleficent chuckled because Regina pushed Rumple to the ground as she jumped from him and ran along with her friend in the hand to the mascot of so called Prince Charming and stab him with her sword. Dragon the One-Eye helped, of course.

"Yes!" Regina cried a few minutes ago with a big smile on her face and ran to them. A few second later she threw herself into her mother's arms. "Won, mommy, won! Daddy, won!"

"I saw it, honey. Congratulations, my little princess." The woman said and kissed her forehead. A moment later her husband did the same as their daughter hugged him, too. "I'm proud of you!"

"Your mother is right, dearie. You're really brave princess. Daddy also is so proud of you!"

Regina grinned and hugged them once again. Then she looked at her little friend.

"D-agon the One-Eye helped!" She hugged him, too. "He's my best buddy. I wish to be like him."

"Be like him, honey?"

"Mhm, mommy. Like him!" Regina pointed at her toy. "He is fearless!"

Adults chuckled although you could sense a certain tension. As if they were not happy with this idea.

"That's right, dearie. He is fearless." Rumple ruffled his daughter's. "And he will always protect you. No matter what."

"Yeah!"

"But now go to play. Your blocks are waiting at you."

Regina nodded and ran away, hugging them once more and a few moments later they stayed alone. They exchanged glances.

"I don't want her to be a dragon." Whispered Maleficent. Pure terror was heard in her voice as she looked at her child who now spoke with her toy. "She can't be one. She can't be a dragon!"

"You need to breathe." Said Rumple and took her hands in his own. "And I don't want her to be one, too. It may be dangerous."

Maleficent closed her eyes and felt as her husband began to rub soothing circles on her back.

It may sound selfish that she does not want her daughter to be a dragon since she alone has a dragon blood in her veins but she really did not want it. Being a magical person was wrong enough and being the dragon was like an invitation to kill you.

You may wonder why she was pregnant in the first place, since she did not want her daughter to be a dragon and since she knew it was dangerous.

Well, the truth is that she and Rumplestiltskin did not plan to have children. It just happened. After all she was the first and probably the only dragon who never laid an eggs.

She was terrified when she found out that she was with a child, because politics in the Enchanted Forest started to change.

People always were afraid of them. They always were afraid of magic but as long they did not attack them, they leave them alone. But then something happened and rulers decided that all magic must be under their control.

They enslaved little fairies and made them their slaves, so now all human families (because humans are the most important of course) have a little fairy in their household. People started to use the dwarfs to work in mines so they can have gold and a fairy dust without any work. Just because the dwarfs were not human.

Wolves also suffered because of that. People began to hunt at them for their fur and also tried to subdue them. But of course it was not easy so a lot of them died in agony. It is why most of them had to hide. Because their lives were in danger.

But their fate was not the worst. Dragons suffered more than them. Because people decided that killing dragons is funny. That killing the dragon shows that you are the best of the best because killed one of the most dangerous creatures in the world. And that was not the worst. The worst was that they killed dragons (and wolves) in very brutal and ignominious death. Because „monsters must be killed for example! And only brave people are able to do it!".But it was not a sign of bravery. It was a sign of what a scoundrel you really are.

But it is not the end.

In the world there are two kinds of dragons. One of them are normal dragons and the second, more powerful, are shapeshifters.

Shapeshifters are dragons who can turn into humans and also have a powerful magic. But they are very rare and there were only three herds of dragons who had shapeshifters between them.

That is right. There were three herds and she was in one of them. Were. Because now she is the only one shapeshifter who survived. Survived... yes. She survived but she had to pay a horrible price.

People say that killing a dragon shows how brave you are but only killing a shapeshifter can make you a hero. Only because they are (were) more powerful and dangerous than normal dragons. Only because of that.

When she found out that she was pregnant they wanted to keep this in secret. But someone told their secret and because of that Rumplestiltskin agreed to make a deal with the King of the Kingdom they live in. He agreed to make gold for him and also protect the land from ogres and in exchange he will leave his family alone. He kept his promise but it did not mean that other agreed on it, too.

Shortly after Regina's birth she was attacked by a few knights. She was weak because being a mother was not easy (but she loved her little girl by whole her heart) but she was able – somehow – turn herself into a dragon for a very first time in months and take care of them. But then something happened and more men showed up. There were too many of them that they were able to defeat her.

She almost died, but in the very last moment her husband with Cruella and Ursula appeared. She was not sure how, but she was really grateful for that. Although if she must be honest if not her daughter she would like to be dead. Because what they did to her... well. Wounds on the body weathered with time, but the one on soul will remain forever. And the fact that she lost her ability to turn into a dragon again does not help at all.

Because being a shapeshifter without an ability to change is fate worst than death. Without it she was just a simply sorceress.

And she did not want her child to suffer in the same way.

"Mommy?" The voice of her daughter brought her to the ground. Regina stood next to her, looking at her with these big brown puppy eyes. Before her daughter could say something else, she hugged her tightly. "Why you c-y, mommy?"

"It's nothing, honey." She said and wiped tears. To be fair she had no idea that she was crying. "Because you're here."

"Yeah!" She smiled, not sure what her mother meant. "And love you!"

"I love you too, little one. More than anything." She said and kissed her daughter who just hugged her.

"And I love you. Both of you." Rumple added and hugged both of them.

* * *

**TBC**

_Thank you for reading,_

_White Little Devil_


	6. Chapter 6

"Daddy!" A girlish voice reverberated around the hall like an echo. "Come, daddy! Come! Please, huwwy! Daddy! Please, daddy! Daddy!"

Regina was jumping near the kitchen door, waiting for her father. Rumplestiltskin was walking slowly in her direction, yawning every now and then. He had returned home two hours ago after a very long week and was brutally awakened a few minutes ago by his very enthusiastic child. Of course he knew why she acted like that, but it did not change the fact that he wished to have more time to sleep.

"I'm coming, princess, I'm coming!" he said, and rubbed his eyes. He was tired as hell, all because of these stupid people. He wished he could kill them all because then all of not-human races would be happy. "No need to worry, dearie. Daddy is on his way."

"Yeah!" she squealed joyfully. A moment later Rumple opened the door.

Normally she could do it by herself, but today she was not allowed to be in the kitchen and her mother cast the spell on it so she could not open the door. Rumplestiltskin, of course, did not know about that since he fell asleep right after his body hit the bed, but his little girl knew it very well. Not that she manipulated her daddy. No. She could not do it. Never. She was a good girl.

Except the moments she was not.

"Look, daddy!" She yelled and pointed at big chocolate cake which stood on the table. Next to it was a bowl with freshly baked cookies. Regina smiled widely when she saw them. "Cookies!"

Rumple just laughed, seeing his daughter's enthusiasm and immediately forgot about fatigue.

"Yes. I see that mommy was busy when daddy wasn't home." He said and looked around. A lot of dishes were drawn, which indicated that his wife had her hands full of work. "What are you doing, dearie?"

His daughter stood on the chair with her hand in the bowl. In her mouth she had two cookies. Regina smiled innocently when she realized that she was caught and swallowed the cookies, before grabbed another.

"Cookie?" She asked and pointed her hand toward him. He could not resist and nodded. "Open, daddy. I give you."

Rumplestiltskin smiled and opened his mouth and a moment later bit a cookie. Regina squealed and threw herself in his arms.

"Love you, daddy!"

"I love you, too, my dear," he said and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what are you doing in my kitchen?"

The wizard turned when he heard his wife's voice, and a moment later he saw Maleficent, who stood with her hands on her hips and looked at him, reproachfully. Or at least it looked like she looked at him, but in fact she was looking at their daughter.

"Daddy's fault!" Regina yelled and gently patted him on the shoulder. "He has cookie, mommy! It's daddy! He's guilty! Daddy! Not me, mommy! Daddy!"

Rumple had to collect jaw from the floor when he heard his daughter. This little devil framed him into stealing cookies, when it was her love for the cookies. She definitely is her mother's daughter.

"My fault?"

"Yes!"

"Don't blame your father, little one," said Maleficent as she walked to them. "You know that you're not allowed to be here today."

"You're not?" asked the man as he raised his eyebrow. The child just smiled innocently.

"Um... maybe?"

"Not maybe, young lady. You cannot be here today." The woman took the girl from her husband's arms. "And I told you about it a milion times."

"Don't wemembew."

"Oh, but I'm sure you remember it very well." The woman looked at the child in her arms. "And I think that you manipulated your father so you could come here when I was out of the room."

"No, mommy. Not me."

"Are you lying to me, little one?" Maleficent asked and gently patted her daughter's chin when Regina bit her bottom lip. "Well, honey? You know that the answer can be only yes or no?"

"Hug is better!" The girl hugged her mother tightly. Rumple just chuckled when he saw it. His little baby was the cutest and the most innocent child in the world. "And kiss!"

"It wasn't the answer."

"Love you!" Regina kissed the woman and then smiled broadly. Maleficent looked at her for a few more moments before sighed heavily.

"It's your last warning, little one." The blonde stated, sternly. "If I catch you in the kitchen again, you'll spend your birthday party in your room. Am I clear?"

"Yes, mommy. No kitchen today."

"That's right." She put her on the floor. "And now go to play with your toys. I'm sure that sir Dragon the One-Eye is _dying_ to say happy birthday to you."

Regina nodded and left the room as soon as possible, but before she did it, she stole one more cookie. But is that her fault that her mother could bake the best cookies in the world?

"Shut up," Maleficent said, because her husband started to laugh.

"Sorry, dearie, but you must admit that she's very convincing." He said and kissed her gently. "Just like her mother."

"And very manipulative like her father."

"Guilty." He whispered in her ear and kissed her once more.

Maleficent kissed him back. It was the first time in a very long time they had some time for themselves, since Rumplestiltskin was busy with dealing with problems in the kingdom, and she really missed her husband's presence. Their kiss could last longer if not the sound of quiet chuckling.

"What did I tell you about entering the kitchen?" The woman said and looked at her daughter, who just squealed and ran away, giggling.

"You know her. Cookies are stronger than anything."

"I know." Maleficent nodded and sighed when she grabbed empty bowl. "And speaking of cookies... Do you know where the cookies disappeared to?"

Rumplestiltskin laughed once again. "What a little sneaky monster, that girl."

"Your daughter." She gave him the bowl and then pointed at the door. "And now go and find this little devil. I need to bake another batch of cookies before our guests arrive."

"I will," he said and kissed her one last time.

A moment later Maleficent sighed heavily, and she stayed in the kitchen alone.

* * *

Regina was playing with her father in the „heroes and the kings" (they were in heroes team, that is) when their guests arrived, two hours later. The girl cried joyfully and threw herself into her aunts' arms as soon as she saw them and the women had a hard time catching her. In fact, only thanks to Ursula's tentacles, the birthday girl did not land on the floor. Not that the child cared about that anyway.

"You came!" She said and hugged them tightly. She loved her aunts. They were the best in the world. "I'm happy!"

"Of course we came, darling. We could not miss your birthday."

"What about my gift?"

"Regina!" Maleficent scolded her daughter, while the women just laughed at their niece's behavior. The child just smiled innocently.

"Just asking, mommy." She said and once again hugged Ursula, who was the one who held her. In the meantime Cruella ruffled her hair.

"Yes, mommy, she's just asking." Rumple smiled at his little girl and she smiled back. "This little cute cupcake is just curious cupcake."

"But I'm not cupcake, daddy!" Regina frowned, hearing her father. "You can't eat me."

"Well... We can find out." Ursula leaned toward her as if she wanted to bite her, but in fact she kissed her.

"Mommy!" Regina yelled and wanted to run away from her aunt, but it was hard since she held her, and also had eight tentacles to help. "Mommy! Auntie wants to eat me!"

"Oh, so now you need my help?" Maleficent asked as she walked to her child and took her from Ursula's arms. "I'll remember that when you say that your father is funnier than I am, little one."

"He said I'm cupcake!" Regina hugged her mother tightly as if she were scared that the rest of them really wanted to eat her. "They wowk togethew!"

"And who said that I'm not working with them, hm?"

The girl opened her eyes widely when she heard her mother's words. She looked at her and paled when she saw a mysterious spark in her eyes. She swallowed loudly and escaped from the grip.

Maleficent began to chase her.

"Help!" she screamed, running around the room. Her father and her aunts just laughed at them. "Help me! She wants to eat me!"

"No one will help you, little one!"

"No!" She yelled and a moment later grabbed her favourite toy. "Siw Dwagon the One-Eye will help me! He always helps! He's fwiend!"

"Oh, no!" Maleficent put her hand on her heart and took a deep breath. "Now no one will able to eat you! Sir Dragon the One-Eye is too strong! No one is strong enough to defeat him!"

"Yes! He's the best!" She said and hugged him. "Love him."

"We know. But now come here." Ursula picked her up thanks to her tentacles and a moment later Regina was back in her arms. "We have a present for you."

"Yeah!" She smiled broadly. In the background Rumple just chuckled, while Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Whewe it is?"

"Here." Said Cruella, who just returned to the room (she must left when her mother was about to eat her, she thought), holding a big box in her hands.

"What's that?"

"Why don't you see for yourself, darling?"

Cruella put the box on the floor and a few moments later Regina was unpacking her birthday present. She yelled happily when she saw what it was.

"Puppy!"

A little white head covered with black spots came out of the box. The girl took the dog in her arms and hugged it. A few moments later she was licked.

"Thank you!" She said as she smiled broadly at her aunts. "I love it!"

"It's a boy." Ursula said as she sat down next to her niece. "Cruella chose him specially for you."

"He's so cute!" Regina turned to her parents, still hugging her new friend. "Look, mommy! Look, daddy! I have a puppy!"

"Indeed, he is." Rumple nodded and sat down next to her, just like the sea goddess a few moments ago. "Now you need to pick a name."

"I know," she said and then grabbed sir Dragon the One-Eye and muttered something to him. For a few seconds they were talking to each other (well, Regina was talking, that is) and then happily girl looked at her father. "Siw Dwagon the One-Eye suggested Pongo!"

Right after she finished her sentence, the puppy licked her once again. That made her giggle.

"Yeah! Pongo!" She hugged her new friend again. "He likes it!"

"Indeed," said Cruella, who sat at her girlfriend's knees, smiling.

"What do you think, mommy?" She looked at her mother, because she always was curious about her opinion. "Do you like it?"

"Who I am to deny the suggestion of sir Dragon the One-Eye?" She said and Rumple, because she had her head rest on his shoulder, kissed her forehead.

The girl smiled even more.

"Yeah, Pongo!"

"Then let's make it official." Said Cruella and pulled the blue collar from her pocket. Next she put it on the dog. A few moments later, a golden „PONGO" was written on it. "Here you go, darling."

"Thank you!" She went to her aunts and hugged them tightly. "I love him!"

"You're welcome, dear."

Regina smiled and then returned to her place and grabbed her plush friend and then showed it to her new member of their crazy family.

"Pongo, this is siw Dwagon the One-Eye." She said and the dog sniffed it before happily waved his tail and barked. She giggled. "Siw Dwagon the One-Eye, this is Pongo." She said and then leaned toward her plush friend. "Siw Dwagon the One-Eye says hi."

"I'm sure they'll be good friends, little one, but now I suggest you get up. I don't think you want to spend all the time on the floor."

"Nope."

The adults shook their heads because Regina got up from the floor almost immediately. Then she started to jump, and Pongo did so along with her.

"In that case go to wash your hands." Maleficent said and got up. "I'll bring your cake."

* * *

**TBC**

_A big thank you **to RowArk** for checking it.  
_

_Thank you for reading,_

_White Little Devil_


End file.
